


can you not?

by Florence930



Series: The Symptoms of an Accidental Relationship [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 2nd part just to wrap this up, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Silly one shot, a very shot one shot, i wrote it kinda fast so it might be crap, of course more fluff, this fic popped my ao3 cherry, this is only a 2 parter, was that too much?, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence930/pseuds/Florence930
Summary: you know that trope where two people kiss to get out of a less than ideal situation...yup.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, they can do this.

Yeah, it looks bad.

There are several witches chasing them after all.

Positive though: The witches have no idea what Bonnie and Kai look like as they're both decked in black cloaks, their faces hidden under hoods.

Negative: Those witches are gaining on them pretty fast.

Another Negative: Kai.

Bonnie's eyes widened when she sees Kai on the other end of the dim hallway.

Where the hell has he been in the last five minutes?

Bonnie's eyes narrowed when he started waving at her. "Get over here," Bonnie quietly hissed. She glanced around the corner for a second.

The coast was clear. She urgently beckoned the idiot over, hand frantically waving.

He nodded quickly, giving her the thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes.

"On my way," Kai brushed up beside her, annoyingly casual considering the situation.

Bonnie could feel the his warm breath on her neck. She repressed a shiver. She elbowed Kai in the stomach.

"Ooof," he rubbed his stomach and glared, "necessary?"

"Get out of my space."

"Okey Dokey." He took a step back.

"Did you see anyone?"

"Nah, not yet."

Bonnie turns to him when she hears a crunching sound.

Kai's chewing slows down when he notices her staring at him. He loudly gulps. Smiling innocently, he holds out a circular pastry. "Want some? I have tons of these in my pocket."

"You..." her voice dangerously low. Kai took another step back. "Left me alone to grab some food?"

"Hey," Kai whispered, "the kitchens were along the way. I couldn't resist."

"Along the way to what?" She snapped.

He daringly stepped closer to her. "To disabling the cameras, obvs." She can hear his smugness, "that was the plan, right?"

Bonnie nodded, resentfully, before glaring up at him, "you were suppose to give me warning though."

He shrugged, "I enjoy the element of surprise."

"Alright," she mumbled. Resisting the urge to snap at him again. They need to get out of here. "We need to go to the party, none we'll be the wiser then we'll leave."

Kai sidles closer, "you got the amulet?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, "however, you take it." She reaches out and tucks the oval object into Kai's pocket (mindful it's not the one stuffed with puff pastries). "I don't have any pockets."

"That was smart."

"Shut up," she grumbled. "Let's go."

They ran along narrow corridor, her heels clicked along the floors, hurrying along.

Once they reached the expansive staircase, she breathes a sigh of relief. They were nearly at the party and if her calculations were correct they could escape out the back. The lights were warm and bright here as they reached the ground floor. Loud, classical music met them then.

Bonnie eyed the double doors; where the music resided. She pointed ahead, "it's through there. Quickly."

"Aye aye, captain."

She frowned, gazing down at herself then up at him. He eyed her expectantly, "cloaks." Bonnie quickly yanked off her cloak and tossed the material inside one the many antique chests that were speckled around the mansion.

She smoothed down her silk, sleek emerald dress in haste.

In hindsight, it was a ridiculous choice it was so tight. She could barely run in it. She tossed her dark, wavy hair over her shoulders, hand out, seeking his cloak as well, as she looked towards the double doors.

Bonnie frowned when he didn't give her his cloak. She turned back in question.

He was staring at her, eyes wide with his hands tightly wrapped around his balled up cloak. "Kai?" He just blinked. Riiiight.

Unfortunately, while Kai's brain was short circuiting, footsteps echoed behind them. Her eyes widened, "Kai," she whined.

Again, nothing.

This dumbass.

She rolled her eyes. The footsteps were growing louder.

...and the voices

" _They definitely went this way_."

" _With their weird clothes_."

Bonnie pouted, she thought the cloaks were nice.

Okay. If they ran away now, they would be spotted so why not just be in plain sight?

That could...work.

The witches were only several yards away. Bonnie deeply exhaled before hauling Kai over, grabbing his tux lapels.

He stumbled towards her, surprise on his face and before Bonnie could really think about it; she kissed him. His cloak fell between them. Kai's hands immediately latched on to her waist and Bonnie internally rolled her eyes.

Oh, now he's choosing to move.

She kicks his cloak behind her, pressing it against the wall. She hears shuffling beside them. Bonnie yanked him closer in earnest, her hands weaving past his shoulders to clasp the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Bonnie chose to ignore the muffled groan Kai emitted just then.

She really shouldn't be enjoying the kiss, she's so stressed out right now, this plan was ridiculously stupid.

Who kisses someone in front the someone you just stole from? Stupid people, that's who.

She gasps when Kai's hands land on her cheeks, angling her face upwards, to bring her closer and he takes full advantage of that, his tongue seeking her own. She tightens her grip on him, nails digging into his neck.

It was Bonnie's turn to groan then. His hands move lower, heatedly roving her back and Bonnie definitely shivered.

The mansion was a little chilly.

She hears a throat clear. "Umm, sorry?" Bonnie's eyes squeezed shut. "you didn't happen to see-"

Kai quickly pulls away. "We're busy," he harshly snapped.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to see Kai's glare directed at one of the security witches. The security witch shifted uncomfortably before nodding, "right sorry."

Bonnie watched the witches turn to leave, sprinting ahead.

She gulps, "that was so close."

He nods, pupils blown wide even in the stark light, "they're not the brightest, thankfully."

Bonnie exhales a laugh, "right?"

He only smiles, head bowed, moving closer.

She narrows her eyes, "what are you doing?"

She noticed his gaze stay intensely on her lips.

He quirks a brow, "hmmm?"

She scoffs, pushing him away.

He stumbles a little as he steps back. "And what the hell was that back there? You were like a deer in the headlights." She huffs, turning around, carefully bending over so she can pick up the cloak, "honestly." Damn her stupid, tight dress. She straightens up, turning back to find him watching her with that same dazed look in his eyes, "Kai!"

He blinks before he sighs, "are we going or not?"

She did not appreciate his annoyed tone but she places the cloak inside the wooden chest. "We are, you got the amulet?"

Kai just tapped his pocket in answer.

She swiftly strolls ahead then while Kai catches up to her. He sprints in front of her, hand on the door handle.

Bonnie frowns as Kai grins, opening the door for her. Chatter and music envelops the scene, she can see a harp and small, Grecian fountain in the background.

Kai bows with a flourish of his hand, "m'lady."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "let's just get out of here."

"Aye aye, captain."


	2. i'm loving it

"You okay there, Bon?" Kai glanced over his shoulder, pausing in his step.

They were currently walking down the expansive drive way. They parked their car beyond the giant, brass gates, hidden amoungst the weepy willows that covered the estate.

Bonnie nodded as she knelt forward, "just peachy." She gathered the hem of her ridiculous dress and ripped it in half causing a slit that sat just shy of her thigh. Bonnie cringed, she didn't mean to rip that much. Not to mention, Caroline was going to kill her.

It was the only fancy dress Bonnie owned. Oh well.

Bonnie sighed in relief as she straightened up. Much better. Now she can actually walk.

"Let's head to the car before-"

She stopped when she noticed Kai fully turned to her, mouth gaping like a fish. His eyes darting up and down her figure.

Oh, not this again.

Bonnie tilted her head, "Kai?"

He sucked in a breath.

They were both still, just staring at each other. Bonnie in confusion and Kai in...whatever the hell he was feeling but for just minute moment, miniscule really, nothing of note, Bonnie felt a sudden heat envelop her stomach.

It was those eyes of his, so focused.

The heat started to make its way lower so Bonnie stepped forward.

Kai gulped as his gaze flickered over her face.

The feel of his lips against hers suddenly came barrelling through her thoughts.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Give me the damn keys," Bonnie snapped.

To Bonnie's surprise, Kai wordlessly handed them to her.

She took them and proceeded to walk towards their car.

"Those weird dazes of yours," Bonnie quipped as she stomped down the road, "you should get those checked."

The heat started to ebb the closer she got the car. Bonnie lightly exhaled.

She felt Kai sidle up beside her, "you should get your attitude checked."

Bonnie chuckled, "that's original."

She glanced up at him before darting quickly away when she noticed him smirking down at her.

She awkwardly shuffled, her heels stabbing the grass as she opened the drivers door. She didn't bother looking up when Kai walked on the other side.

Inside, the car was freezing and unsurprisingly Kai started muttering a spell. Not three seconds later the car started to heat up. Bonnie started the car, biting her lip as they drove away from the estate.

She's so used to Kai now, it's eerie.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to recall the last paranoid thought she had about him, thoughts of him betraying them, betraying her, hurting her when she least expected it. Those thoughts kept her sharp at least.

Now, she can't recall.

She's even put her life in his hands many times recently and she didn't even think twice, just expecting him to come to her aid.

And she's never really had that before, to rely on someone.

It's strange. It's suspicious.

"Bonnie?"

She flinches as his low voice cuts through the silence.

"Yes, Kai." Bonnie mumbled.

"What's going on in that pretty, little head of yours?"

She chances a glance at him, he's watching her with brows raised.

She looks back at the road, "just wondering if you still have the amulet and didn't drop it anywhere."

She hears Kai tut as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Between the two of us Bon, I'm not the klutz here."

Bonnie scoffed, "really? What about that time you nearly burned down the Salvatore's living room?" She turned towards him, brow raised.

Kai shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "Maybe it was intentional."

Bonnie barked out an unexpectant laugh, "oh yeah, totally intentional. The "oh shit, oh shit, I got this, oh shit" really sold how intentional it was," Bonnie tried to mimic Kai's voice but knew she was probably embarrassing herself.

She bit her lip, her cheeks heating up.

She was determined to focus on the road.

However, that only lasted a minute when Kai stayed silent.

She looked back when she felt his eyes on her. Her hands clench against the sterring wheel when she noticed how soft his gaze was.

His staring. It's something she had to get used to. At first, when she only barely tolerated him, she would find him staring at her. Mostly with curiousity, sometimes...something else. He'd always look away though, probably assuming she didn't catch him.

Now, he doesn't even try to hide it.

Smiling and holding up the amulet, he says, "getting this? I think we deserve a treat."

"What do you have in mind?" Bonnie says slowly.

Kai nods head, "there's a McDonalds ahead."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "we're not stopping at a McDonalds."

"Come on," Kai playfully whines, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." She frowns, "what about those pastries in your pocket."

"I ate them."

"Already?"

"Crime makes me hungry."

Bonnie's lips purse, "I'm not stopping."

"Bon, come on. Bonnie? Bonnie?" She sighs, ignoring him, "there's a turn off a mile ahead..."

"We're not going to McDonalds," Bonnie grits out.

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Bonnnnie."

"I will set you on fire, Kai." She barks, pinning him with what she hopes is a very stern look.

Kai had the audacity to scoff. "Really? right now? That's an empty threat. You'd catch on fire too."

 _Comfortable_. They're comfortable around each other.

Bonnie frowns.

"Bonnie?" Kai asks hesitantly, "you're going to miss the turn off."

Bonnie blinks, her annoyance flaring back. "Dammit Kai. No."

 

*********

 

Kai also brings Bonnie over a strawberry milkshake.

Bonnie looks through the paper bag as she takes the milkshake, "did you get the jalapeno poppers?"

Kai sits across from her. "It should be in there."

"Found it," Bonnie muttered as she takes the small bag out.

She places the burger he ordered in front of him and sets their large fries between them.

Bonnie stills when she finds him smiling at her.

She gives him a deadpan look, "what?"

He shrugs, draping an arm across his stomach, as he looks away. "Nothing." He says, sipping from his drink as he eyes the room.

There's a couple other people, all dotted about, genetic pop music droned on in the background.

Bonnie rests her forearm against the table as she absently chews on a fry. "I was actually a little hungry. This isn't exactly a win for you."

He gazes back at her, the corner of his lips twitch. "Okay, Bonnie."

She rolls her eyes, taking a sip from her milkshake.

 

 


End file.
